<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee after school (amaguji) by ThatsroughbuddyTwT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057422">Coffee after school (amaguji)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsroughbuddyTwT/pseuds/ThatsroughbuddyTwT'>ThatsroughbuddyTwT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Writing, Coffee, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsroughbuddyTwT/pseuds/ThatsroughbuddyTwT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shop au</p><p> </p><p>Rantaro goes to a cafeteria and meets an interesting person</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro &amp; Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee after school (amaguji)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Possible ooc and MANY spelling mistakes)<br/>Probably gonna rewrite my fics</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another boring day at school rantaro was in his last class, he was sitting in the last seat near the window, it was Autumn so it was pretty dark outside already.</p><p>Rantaro pov:<br/>I was just looking outside it was really pretty, the lesson was boring so I didn't pay much attention to it. Everyone in the class or just drew in their notebooks or just talked with each other.<br/>"You know there a new cafeteria?" I heard one of the girls say behind my seat.<br/>"That's great we can go tomorrow after school!" Another girl said who sat with her.<br/>"Coffee after school..."I thought, that would be nice I took out my phone and started to screech where that cafeteria is and surely yes, it was near my school. Suddenly the bell ring and I started to pack my things, I said goodbye to the teacher and walked out off my school.<br/>I started to walk towards the street where the coffee shop was I was pretty tired so a coffee would be great, I still have much homework which is annoying I wasn't able to have time for myself lately.</p><p>I stood right in from of a small building and walked in. I already liked this place the atmosphere was nice, there weren't many people and decorations suited this place really much.<br/>I got to the corner and bought a small coffee, I sat at one of the tables near window and I took some of my books and notebooks and started to do my homework as I waited for my order.<br/>I did the work quickly and just sat looking outside the window.</p><p>"Here's your coffee sir." I looked up and saw a man with long dark green hair tied up in a poly tail, he was wearing a typical outfit for cafeteria workers and wore a black mask. He was really handsome and beautiful I thought as I took my order "thank you" I said as he nodded "can I sit with you?" He suddenly asked I just looked at him "sure" I said.<br/>"You don't have work?" I asked a little confused as he took a slip of his own coffee "no I have break now" he said looking at me "would you like to tell me your name?" He asked "rantaro...amami and your?" I said I was wondering why he wanted to talk to me. "Korekiyo, Nice to meet you rantaro" he said and took out his hand I shaked it with a bit of hesitation.<br/>"Why do you want to talk to me, if I can ask" I said politely, he smiled "you seems interesting my dear" I blushed a little as he took my hand in his I didn't say anything I was embarrassed, he saw that and stopped holding my hand "oh...I'm sorry if thet makes you uncomfortable" he said looking down I quickly took his hand "no! No! It just embarrassing I guess..." I said blushing hard. He Looked at me and smiled "I'm glad" he said then we shared a nice conversation, it was really nice to talk with someone like this. I somehow got his number. after a while he looked at the clock " my break over now" he said looking a little sad "I n-need to go now too" I said he stood up and started to walk towards the corner but I stoped him by holding his hand "um.. could we meet sometime again?" I said embarrassed he looked at me smiled softly "of course my dear" he took my hand and kissed it I was red as tomato now "it a date then!" he said happily and I nodded quickly. I looked at him one last time before I started to walk home. I'm glad I went to this cafeteria today...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>